The Affair
by maggienhawk
Summary: SOC, GS, What if Sara was married and had an affair with Grissom, but her husband wants to move. Would they still end up together?


**Author: Maggienhawk**

**Title: The Affair **

**Disclaimer: My best friend gave me Nick for my birthday…dressed in boxer and a cowboy hat. (Okay so it's a picture!) That's all I own. Oh and I own Steve.**

**Summary: S/OC, G/S, What if Sara was married and had an affair with Grissom, but her husband wants to move. Would they still end up together?**

**A/N: First off, I couldn't come up with a better title so bear with me. Second, this idea came to me, and within 24 hours it was written. It's the longest piece I've posted at one time, so I'd really really really like to know what you think!**

"Sara? Sara, come on. Time to wake up." 

            Sara lifted her head up from the chest of the man talking to her and looked into his deep blue eyes. She smiled and put her head back down on his chest, and squeezed his torso with the arm that was wrapped around it.

            Grissom sighed and closed his eyes, exasperated. He hated this part of the evening. "Sara, you've got to get up and get home. You need to get home to your husband."

            At the sound of the "h-word," Sara lifted herself up again and looked into Grissom's eyes. She tilted her head up and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and cradled her head between his hands.

            "You've got to get going, Steve will wonder where you are if you're not home soon."

            "I know. It's his last day of work…"

            "And you two have to get ready for tomorrow before you go off to work."

            Sara's eyes started to tear up, "Griss, I…I don't want to leave you."

            Grissom sighed again, "Sara, you and Steve are leaving for San Francisco tomorrow afternoon. You've got to leave me." He pushed her gently off of his chest, and they both rolled onto their sides, facing each other.

            "But, I love you Griss," she said as she caressed his cheek.

            "I love you too, but Sara, we've gone through this. You love your husband too, and the two of you are moving out of Vegas. _This _between us has got to end now."

            Sara reached up and kissed him again, but mid kiss, she could no longer hold in the tears and the sobs. Her crying broke the kiss, and she pulled away slightly. "Griss, I can't…"

            "Yes, you can. Get out of bed, get dressed and walk out the door, I'll see you at work tonight." 

            She went to sit up, but thought of something as she was moving out of the bed. She laid back down and looked back into the blue eyes she knew like the back of her hand. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if this happened before I married Steve?"

            Grissom rubbed his hand over his eyes. She kept making it harder and harder for him to let go of her. Looking into her eyes he answered, "Of course I do Sara. You would be mine, every hour of every day, and I wouldn't have to share you with someone else." Another sigh. "It's been hard to be the 'other' man, it's taken a lot out of me, but I feel lucky that I did get to be with you, Sara. I really do love you."

            As the tears fell down her face, Sara spoke softly, "You know I've always hated this city, but the only thing that it has that San Francisco doesn't, is you. I love you Grissom." She sat up and wandered around the room, pulling on her clothes as she found them. When she was finally dressed, she looked back to the bed, the bed that she had spent most of her mornings and afternoons in the past ten months, and smiled at the man still lying in it. He had his arm rested across his eyes, and a frown on his face. "Goodbye, Griss. I'll see you at work tonight." She walked out of the room and out of the townhouse for the last time.

            When he heard the door shut, Grissom whispered, "Goodbye Sara," to the silence in his bedroom. Then, the tears started falling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sara sat at the table in the layout room, finishing up the last of her paperwork. As she signed her name on the last form, she sighed. 'That was the last time I'll sign my name on a Las Vegas Crime Lab form,' she thought sadly. Thinking back to the first time she stepped foot in the lab, seven long years ago, she smiled. The lab was her life, that is, until she met Steve four and half years ago. He was a professor of anthropology at Western LVU, and she had needed a consult on a case. The minute they met, Sara knew he was different from any other man she had ever met. He asked her out once the case was closed. She accepted.

            One month before she had met Steve, Sara had watched Grissom break down during an interrogation involving a middle-aged doctor who killed the young nurse who he had an affair with, but left him once the thrill was gone. The victim had looked exactly like Sara, and Sara had noticed that Grissom had tried his best to protect her from seeing her. It was an emotional case for the both of them, ending with a confession of sorts from Grissom. He loved Sara, but couldn't risk everything he had worked for to be with her. She decided it was time to move on.

            When Steve asked her out, it was the first step to starting her new life without Grissom. For a year, Sara and Steve dated. During this time, Sara mended her fences with Grissom, and they became better friends than they were before she had come to Vegas. He was extremely happy that she had found someone that could love her the way she should be loved. Grissom was the first person she told when Steve proposed to her. Six months later, Grissom gave the most remarkable speech at her wedding, thanking Steve for finally finding her a life and for making her happier than he had ever known her to be. 

            Because Steve obviously worked during the day, and Sara stayed on nights, they spent their evenings together before Sara had to go off to work. However, Sara spent her mornings after shift having coffee with Grissom, and talking for a couple of hours before she left to go home. Every morning was the same routine, and Sara was very happy about the way her life had turned out. She and Grissom were closer than they had ever been, and she was happily married. Life couldn't have been better.

            Sighing, Sara remembered the morning ten months ago that changed their routine. They had just worked a murder where a husband killed his wife, a type of case that always got to both of them emotionally. Except this time, Grissom was the one more emotionally involved than Sara. They couldn't come up with enough evidence to convict the husband, and he was going to get away with beating and murdering his wife. Grissom worked three double shifts in a row to try and nail the guy, but it was useless. 

The morning after they closed the case, Grissom left work early. Sara went over to his townhouse to make sure he was okay, but when she got to the door, she heard glass shattering. She checked the door, and it was unlocked. She walked in calling out his name so she didn't startle him, and when she walked into his kitchen, she saw him leaning over the counter, pieces of shattered glass in the sink

Sara put her head in her hands as recalled the conversation that followed:

_"Griss?"___

_"Sara, I think I need to be alone today. I'm sorry that I didn't call you and tell you not to come over."_

_"I think you're wrong." At his confused look she clarified, "You shouldn't be alone. You need to talk this out. Why are you so emotional?"_

_Grissom let out a little sarcastic laugh as he turned around to face her. "Sara, how can you ask me that? How is it you're not emotional about it? The guy is getting away with murdering his wife! The one person you are supposed to love and cherish forever. But not him, he beats her when she doesn't have dinner done on time, rapes her when he needs the release, and murders her because she threatens to leave. Does that sound like love to you?"_

_"No."_

_"Exactly, so you can see why I'm all emotional. I could never, ever think of doing something like that to someone I love. And this guy, who did all these things, is going to get away with it. Why is it always the criminals who hurt the people they are supposed to love always get away with it?" Grissom turned back to the counter top._

_Sara didn't know what to say, but she knew that he wasn't talking about this case anymore. Walking over to where he was standing, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."_

_He looked over into her eyes at the sound of her voice._

_"It's going to be okay, Griss. Come on, let me make you some coffee."_

_"Sara, no.__ Listen to me. I can't have you here today. I need you to leave."_

_Sara was stunned. She had never before been kicked out of Grissom's house. "What's wrong?" At his silence, Sara asked again, "Please Grissom, tell me what's wrong?"_

_"For the past three days, all I've thought about is the Debbie Marlin case. Do you remember that one?"_

_"Of course I do." They hadn't spoken about that case ever. Once it was closed, it was never brought up in conversation by anybody. _

_"She looked so much like you Sara, and the doctor was a workaholic like me. It made me realize that I hadn't really had the chance to live my life."_

_They had moved to the breakfast bar, and had taken their seats. Sara reached over and put her hand on top of his. "I know. I heard you in the observation room."_

_Grissom's eyes shot to hers in a shocked expression. "You heard?"_

_Sara merely nodded._

_"By that time I had resigned to the fact that I could never have you. It was too late for me to find a life, but you could move on. And you did. I'd rather have our friendship the way it is now, than have you be with me and have you be miserable." He sighed and continued, "It's just that when these cases come along and the sons of bitches get away with hurting someone they love, it pisses me off because they can afford to hurt the people they love. I don't have that luxury, because I don't have anybody to love."_

_Sara was again stunned, just as she was that day in the observation room. "What makes you think I would be miserable with you?"_

_It was Grissom's turn to be shocked. "Why wouldn't you be? I'm so much older then you, Sara, and I had been your boss for three and a half years. There's no way I could have kept you happy."_

_Sara smiled. "You've been doing fine for the past two and a half." Her slender fingers started rubbing circles on the back of his hand._

_"That's different, this is friendship. That's all I expect from you, now that you're married."_

_Sara stood up and walked around the bar to stand next to him. He turned so that he was facing her. "What if I want to give you more? What if I let you love me?" Her hands started moving up his upper arms to his shoulders, and wrapped around his neck, bringing their faces only inches apart._

_"Sara, we can't. You're married, remember, Steve?"_

_"Right now, all I care about it you." She closed the distance between them. His lips had been so soft that first kiss, and once he registered that she was kissing him, he kissed her back with such tenderness and abandon._

_They barely made it to the bedroom, and Sara didn't go home to sleep that day._

The new routine was perfected over the past ten months, and Sara always got home before Steve returned from work. No one suspected anything, and Sara and Grissom kept falling deeper and deeper in love with each other.

Everything was working fine until one night, two months ago. Sara came into work much more subdued than she had been in a while. Grissom assigned her a case with him, but she didn't act like the Sara that had walked out of his townhouse that afternoon. When he asked her about it, she said that she would tell him over coffee. They didn't talk over coffee, and when they made love that morning, tears ran down her face. Once they recovered from the lovemaking, they talked. That was another conversation she would never forget:

_"Sara, what's wrong?" Grissom was spooned against her back and his hand was rubbing small circles on her stomach._

_"Steve wants to leave Vegas." She heard his sharp intake of breath. "He's been offered a job in __San Francisco__. He also said it was a better place to raise a family."_

_"What did you tell him?"_

_Sara turned around to face him. "I can't stay Griss. My husband wants me to move, and there's no reason that he knows about for me to stay here. I can get a job in Frisco. I love him, I have to go."_

_She could tell she was hurting Grissom. He couldn't keep eye contact with her, but he could speak. "Sara, don't you love me?"_

_The question momentarily stunned Sara, although it shouldn't have. They had told each other many times during the affair that they loved each other. When she didn't answer, Grissom rolled over and started to get off the bed. He muttered, "Well, I guess I got my answer."_

_Sara sat up and reached over to his shoulder, to get him to turn around. "Griss, I do! I do love you!" When he turned back over to her, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. _

_When they broke apart, Grissom was the first to speak, "I'm sensing a 'but.'"_

_Sara lowered her eyes from his, "But…he's my husband. And I promised that I would love and cherish him forever. I do love you Griss, but it's different from the love I have for Steve. I have no reason to end my marriage. Do you understand?"_

_Grissom sighed and nodded his head._

And now here she was, waiting for her last shift in Vegas to end, so that she could leave that afternoon with Steve for San Francisco. Her affair was over, and her and Steve would be happy and raise a family there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Interrupting her thoughts was a voice at the doorway. "Hey Sara," Nick said from his leaning position on the door frame. "Come on down to the break room, we all want to say goodbye to you."

Forcing a smile, she answered, "I'll be right down there, I just have to drop these off in Grissom's office."

"Okay," he said as he turned around to walk away, "But just drop them on his desk, he's in the break room waiting for you." And Nick walked away from the layout room.

After her quick stop by Grissom's office she walked to the break room. She really didn't want to go through this, but knew she had to, for everyone at the lab. She walked in to find everyone: Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass, Doc Robbins and David. The first person to her was Greg.

"Sara! I'm going to miss you so much!" he exclaimed as he hugged her with all of his might. Brass, Warrick, David and Doc Robbins, all gave similar salutations, although less exuberant than Greg's. 

Nick came up and gave her a big hug, wishing her all the happiness in the world, and that no matter what anybody said, he was going to miss her the most. She believed him.

Catherine was next. "I know we didn't really get off on the right foot at the beginning, but I want you to know that you have been a real gem to have here, although a pain sometimes," she smirked, "but I'm going to miss you. Don't forget to keep in touch." Smiling, Catherine pulled her into a hug.

Grissom had stayed silent all this time, watching as the love of his life said goodbye to all of their coworkers. He knew how much she hated making a big deal out of everything, and could see the anxious look on her face. She was ready to get out of that room.

The anxiety Sara felt, however, had nothing to do with the team making a big deal about her leaving. It was all about saying goodbye to Grissom. This would be the last time she would see him, and wished she could do this when they were alone. Turning to him, she forced a smile and took a death breath. "Grissom, I want to thank you for bringing me to Vegas, and giving me the opportunity to work for this lab. Also for giving me the opportunity to be your friend. You've been my best friend for the past couple of years, and I'm really going to miss you. She walked over to him, heart beating a mile a minute, and gave him the friendliest hug that the two lovers had shared in ten months. 

When they pulled back, he smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you too, Sara. Please stay in touch, and," he sighed, and collected himself before continuing, "I hope you and Steve are happy in Frisco."

"I hope we are too." She pulled him back into another hug.

A new voice in the room caused the two to separate. "Hey Sara, honey?" 

Sara turned to see her husband standing in the doorway of the break room. She smiled at him and walked over to give him a kiss. Once they broke the kiss, he asked her is she was ready to get going.

"Yeah, I am." She turned back to the team, still standing in the break room. "I'll miss every one of you very much." She turned and Steve took her hand. After a quick stop in the locker room, they were on their way out the door when Sara stopped.

"Sara? What's wrong?"

"Here, put this in the car," handing the box of her locker contents over to him, "and I'll be out in about five minutes. There's something I forgot to do." She ran back into the building and down the hall to Grissom's office. He was already sitting at his desk, looking over the forms that she had put there before the impromptu party. She stood there for a few moments, just watching him, and then softly said his name.

Grissom's head snapped up, and what he saw was his lover, with tears falling down her face, not caring that they were there. "Sara…"

"I…I can't…"

"Yes you can."

"I'll miss you." She wiped her hand across her cheek.

He stood up, and walked over to her, wiping her other cheek free of the saline drops. "I'll miss you too."

"I have to go now." She pulled him into another hug, but this one was much more typical of their hugs. She whispered in his ear, "I love you so much Griss. I'll never forget this."

"I won't forget either, and I love you too, Sara." Pulling away he smiled through his unshed tears, "Good bye."

The corners of her mouth barely twitched, as she walked backwards to the door, whispering good bye back to him. She turned, and was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

            Sara sat logging in evidence from her 419 in a layout room at the San Francisco Crime Lab. 'I hate paid hits,' she thought to herself, 'There are way too many bills to process.' Her hand was cramping up, and she was getting kind of hungry as it was almost noon. She knew it was going to be a long shift.

            That was until she saw the swing shift supervisor walking through the halls. She turned to John, who was helping her out with the three 10,000 dollar bricks, and asked, "Do you know why Salamone is here now"

            "No, I don't. Must have had an important case."

            "Oh," Sara went back to work, until she heard a familiar voice in the hallway, one that didn't belong in San Francisco. Turning her attention back to the hallway, she saw him. "Uh, John, I'll be right back." She got up and walked out of the room, not waiting for a response from her colleague.

            He had already passed by the doorway when she stepped into the hallway. As usual his head was in a file. She smiled and called out to him, "Grissom?"

            He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. His trademark half grin was already on his face when their eyes locked. "Sara?"

            She walked over to where he was standing with Salamone, and reached her hand out to offer it in a shake. He took her hand, and clasped it with both of his. 

            "It's great to see you Sara."

            "What are you doing here, Griss?" Her smile was still plastered to her face.

            "Well, Tom here," nodding his towards the supervisor that was standing towards his left, "needed an entomological consult on one of their cases. So, seeing as I am one of ten people who know this, I was called."

            "I see, but I thought you had said there was at least fifteen of you bug geniuses."

            He smirked, "Fine fifteen, but I've got to get going. I just got in and they haven't even briefed me on the case yet."

            "Okay, I'll, uh, see you around, Griss. Bye." She turned and walked back into the room she had previously vacated. 

            Grissom turned around, and he followed Salamone as they walked through the lab, his head back in the file, and a smile still on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sara was just finishing up the last brick of money, when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Grissom leaning on the doorframe. "Am I interrupting you?"

            She smiled at him, "It wouldn't matter if you were, because I'd drop everything to talk to you if you were. Come on in."

            "What are you working on there?"

            Sara let out an exasperated sigh, "Paid hit, three bricks, and I have to log every bill. I let John leave a little while ago to check on some results. How's your case?"

            "Not too bad, I'll be here at least until the end of swing shift tonight, but they may not need me after that."

            "So, this might be your only night in Frisco?" Sara asked worriedly.

            "Yeah, it seems that way."

            "Maybe, after swing we could have dinner? Catch up a bit?" Sara was hopeful.

            "I think I could manage that, as long as your husband doesn't mind." Sara flinched noticeably, and he immediately regretted bringing Steve up. "Sara…"

            She smiled suggestively, "Give me a minute." She pulled out her cell phone, and after checking the time to make sure he wasn't in a class, she dialed Steve's phone number. 

            Steve answered on the third ring, "Hey hon, what's up?"

            "Hey, you're not going to believe this, but Grissom is in town for tonight only."

            "Oh really, what for?"

            "He's consulting on a case for swing shift, but I was thinking that I could go to dinner with him after he finishes up here, and do a little catching up. It would be pretty late, do you mind?"

            "No I don't mind, you have seen him in what, six months?"

            After doing a quick calculation in her head, she confirmed what he had said. They said their good byes and hung up. She turned back to Grissom who was standing their stunned that she had just asked Steve if they could go to dinner.

            "He must really trust you." Grissom said after a few moments.

            "He hasn't had a reason not to for the past six months. I have been completely faithful to him." She smirked, and motioned for him to lean down to her, "That is, until tonight."

            Grissom groaned, and straightened back up. "I'll give you a call when I'm done here. Talk to you later."

            "Yeah, bye." Sara couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Lying wrapped in Grissom's arms was one of the best feelings in the world to Sara, especially after they had made love. And they hadn't made love in six long months. Once their breathing and heart rates slowed down to normal, she turned to face him and smiled. "Damn, I missed that."

            "I did too." He pushed a lock of her sweaty hair behind her ear, and kissed her softly on the lips.

            When he pulled back, she laid her head back on the pillow, her brown hair going every which way. She let out a contented sigh, and looked over to him only with her eyes. "Do you remember our first morning?"

            Thinking about that day always brought a smile to his face, and he caressed her cheek as he answered her, "I could never forget. It was the day that changed my life."

            One lone tear made its way down her face. "It changed your life?"

            "Of course it did. I finally got what I always wanted." Another kiss was planted on her lips. He looked up at the bedside clock. 1:27 am. "You'd better get going, or Steve might wonder where you are."

            "I told him we would be having dinner after swing shift, which ends at eleven, and that we would be catching up, which takes longer than 3 hours for us. Lucky for us, you got out early, we had a wonderful dinner, amazing sex, and all within a decent amount of time. He won't suspect a thing. But, I should get going because I have to work in the morning." She got up out of the bed, and just like she had done every morning in Vegas, collected her clothes from the various places around the room, pulling each article on as she found it. 

            "Sara?" She stopped buttoning up her shirt and looked over towards Grissom, who was still in the bed. "I just want to let you know that I love you."

            A small smile formed as a blush rushed over her face. "I love you too, Griss. Don't ever doubt that." She walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down to kiss him. 

            His hand reached up under the shirt, and began rubbing the skin right under her breast. When he felt her hand on his, he groaned into the kiss and they separated. She smiled slightly as she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You keep that up, and I'll never leave this room."

            "I wouldn't have a problem with that, but I'm sure that Steve would."

            "Yeah, and we wouldn't want Steve to know about this." She winked at him, and pulled back. "Good bye Griss, I'll miss you."

            "I'll miss you too Sara, I love you."

            "I love you too."

            She walked out of the hotel room and out of his life again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She slowly crept into the bedroom she shared with her husband, hoping he wouldn't wake up. However, the moment she laid down on the bed, and sighed, he had rolled onto his side to face her. "Hey babe, how was dinner?"

            "It was good; we had a lot of catching up to do. Sorry I'm so late."

            "No problem, I know how much Grissom means to you." 

            As he kissed her, all she could think about was how much he really didn't know how much Grissom meant to her. 

            "Night Sara."

            "Night."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Steve came home to find his wife sitting at the dining room table, her face stained with shed tears. "Sara, what's wrong?"

            Sara jumped when she heard his voice and looked up into his eyes. "We had really rough case today. Hit and run. A man was killed, and the woman that was in car with him was his best friend. She broke down when she found out he had died because she had never gotten to tell him how she felt. That she loved him."

            Steve didn't like the path this conversation was taking, but he had no choice but to follow it. During the past month, since Grissom's visit to San Francisco, Sara had been more withdrawn than normal. She didn't smile as much, didn't laugh as much, but Steve just associated with her missing her friends in Vegas. Now he wasn't so sure. "Sara, why are you crying? I know how much you love me." He was definitely fishing for information.

            Her eyes shone with unshed tears and he could see her pain in them. "I know you do. But…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

            Steve sat down next to her and took her hand in between both of his. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

            "I'm not sure if I'm in love with you anymore."

            He let go of her hand quickly and rested his elbows on the table, leaning his head on his hands. His palms pressed into his eyes, trying to ward away the pain. "What do you mean? You don't love me anymore?"

            Sara sighed, "I still love you, Steve, but I think that I'm not _in_ love with you."

            Steve knew that this meant she was in love with someone else, and he knew exactly who. "Are you _in_ love with Grissom?" he asked, with no trace of jealousy or spite as he raised his head.

            Sara looked up, surprised that he had figured it out. Her surprise caused him to shrug his shoulders and respond with, "You've been acting different since he left."

            She rubbed her eyes with her hand, and her wedding ring caught her attention. She put her hand down on the table and admired the ring. "I just don't think it's fair to you, if I'm not putting everything I can in this marriage."

            "Are you asking for a divorce?"

            She just nodded.

            Steve sighed. "All I ever want for you Sara is to be happy, and if you're going to be happier with him, then I want you to go be with him."

            Another surprised look fell across Sara's features. "Steve, I don't know what to say."

            "Don't say anything."

            "I do love you, Steve. I always will. And I am really sorry for leading you on this long."

            "I know you are, and I'll always love you Sara." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I know you've been kind of depressed around here the past month, so go to where you'll be happy."

            Sara got up and started to walk to their bedroom, "Hey Steve?"

            He turned around to look at her. "Yeah?"

            "Will you help me pack?"

            "Of course I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Grissom sat at his desk, working on the last bit of paperwork that he had to finish before he left for the day. He rolled his neck to stretch it out, and went back to filling out the forms with a sigh. He missed Sara, and everything lately had been reminding him of her. 

            Sara stood outside his office, out of his range of view for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, and collecting herself she walked up to the doorway. She watched him for a few minutes before speaking. "You know, it's thirty minutes after shift. You should be home by now."

            Grissom's head shot up at the sound of her voice, and his face held a shocked look. "What are you doing here?"

            "I came to tell you how much I love you." 

            "What?" He had never been so confused in all his life.

            "I said…"

            "I heard what you said, but what about Steve?" He really didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case this was just a quick visit.

            "We're getting a divorce. He knows that I'm in love with you, but not that you already know that." Tears began to flow freely down her face, as she smiled.

            He stood up quickly and rushed to her, crushing her to him in the fiercest hug either of them had experienced. His lips sought out hers, and once they found each other, the joined in a kiss so passionate, Sara was glad that he was holding her, as she would have melted into a puddle of goo if he wasn't.            

            When they pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. As he was about to lean in for another kiss, he heard Catherine and Nick talking right outside in the hallway. The two separated, and made sure they looked presentable, so that if someone came into the office they would be ready.

            And sure enough, not ten seconds later, Catherine walked right in the door, holding a file in hand. "Grissom, here's the file…" She trailed off when she noticed that Sara was in the room. "Sara! What are you doing here?" 

            After a brief hug from the blonde, Sara answered, "I'm moving back to Vegas."

            "You are? Steve too?"

            Sara paused for a moment, "Uh, not Steve. We're getting a divorce."

            Catherine was shocked. "I had thought you two would have lasted."

            "So did I," she glanced over toward Grissom, who merely nodded to her, indicating that she could tell Catherine whatever she wanted to, "but when you're in love with someone else, a marriage can fall apart."

            Catherine looked back and forth between the couple in the room a few times, trying to register what information she had just received. "You're in love with Grissom?"

            All Sara could do was smile.

            Grissom spoke up for the first time since his friend walked into the room, "And we trust that that bit of info will stay in this room, understand?"

            Catherine looked at him, "Yup, my lips are sealed, but not until I tell you that I'm happy you two finally realized how perfect you are for each other. Have a good day, you two." She winked and walked out of the office.

            Pulling her back into an embrace, Grissom asked Sara, "Are you happy right now?"

            "I couldn't be happier." She tilted her head up for a small, but tender kiss.

            "How would you like some coffee at my place?" He asked suggestively.

            "I would love that." She smiled as he placed a small kiss on her lips and they got ready to start their new life together.


End file.
